Every Girl Needs A Girlfriend
by Hermonie1
Summary: A/N This is how Hermione, Ginny, Pavarti, and Lavender all come to be great friends. Also this is the prologue to Hermione’s Life and I will be taking down Hermione’s Life because I am in the middle of improving it and hopefully now I will get the cha
1. Coming Home

Notes: Curse you! I mean I heart my beta reader.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter will be my slave!.wait.dangit.J.K Rowlings owns them. There goes my Christmas!  
  
Rating: PG.just to be sure  
  
  
  
Hermione stepped out of the car and saw the familiar house with the white picket fence. She sighed and went to the back of the car to retrieve her trunk. Crookshanks lazily followed behind her. Lugging the trunk up the stairs Hermione collapsed onto the bed. Starring up at the pale white ceiling Hermione became lost in a daydream. Soon her mother was calling her down for dinner.  
  
" Have you finished unpacking yet?" her father asked as she sat down at the old oak dinner table in the kitchen.  
  
" Almost. After dinner I'm going to get started on my homework. I should be finished with it in a couple of days."  
  
" Glad to hear it." Her father announced proudly. She smiled at him weakly as her mother sat the plate down in front of her. " Madeline this is delicious. Is it a new recipe?"  
  
" Yes, dear I borrowed it from a friend. Do you have any plans for the summer Hermione? Will you be visiting any friends?" Madeline asked her daughter. She was always hoping Hermione would find something else to do besides homework, but her husband always seemed to be very pleased with Hermione. That was the way things had worked since Hermione had moved in at the age of seven. They had lost a daughter and she had lost her parents. The orphanage had called it a perfect match. As far as Madeline could tell it was.  
  
" No, mother. Not really. I'm just planning to study or read."  
  
" Well, alright dear. If you insist." The rest of the conversation was between Rodger and Madeline while Hermione silently picked at her dinner.  
  
" May I be excused?" she asked almost a half an hour later.  
  
" Yes dear. Don't forget to put your plate in the dishwasher." Madeline answered before continuing with her conversation. Hermione complied with the response and then headed upstairs back to her bedroom. A white and brown owl sat on her bay window waiting patiently for someone to retrieve the letter tied to her foot.  
  
" Hey girl, what's your name?" Hermione asked in a soft voice as she untied the letter. The owl hooted a reply and Hermione smiled. " Well, Violet would you like a treat?" The owl hooted again and Hermione laughed. " Alright then. I'll just be a second." Hermione sat down at her desk, turned on her lamp, and unfolded the parchment.  
  
Dear Hermione, I know over the years we haven't really gotten to know each other even though we are in the same house. I also know that Pavarti and I have acted very childish towards you especially this past year while you were with Victor. I haven written you to apologize and ask for you forgiveness. Hopefully we may become friends and life at Hogwarts will be a little easier. You may be wondering why I have even taken into consideration asking you to become a friend. This year after Cedric died I felt horrible because I had never taken the time to get to know him and we saw each other every day. It got me thinking that if the same thing were to happen to you would I feel just as guilty? And the answer was yes. I realized I had been biased because you were different from me. I had never talked to or associated with anyone who took school as seriously as you. Then you befriended Harry and Ron and I always heard all about your adventures together at the end of the school year and I realized you couldn't be that much different from me. The only difference I see is that we have our priorities in a different order. I now know that that's okay and again I would like to ask you for forgiveness. Pavarti also agrees with me. We hope you will be able to join us and Ginny this weekend for a "Girl's Weekend". Sincerely,  
  
Lavender Brown  
  
Tears formed in Hermione's eyes as she read the heart filled letter. She quickly wrote her response and tied the letter to Violet's leg. After the owl was out of sight Hermione started on her homework so she would have it all done. She stayed up late into the night finishing both her Potions and Charms essays. It was two thirty a.m. before she sleepily crawled into bed. Snuggling under her soft down comforter she quickly fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When she finally woke up around noon Violet was sitting on her desk once again waiting patiently. " Hello, Violet. Back so soon?" Hermione giggled as the owl hooted. She climbed out of bed and stretched. She untied the note attached to Violet's leg and began to read it.  
  
Dear Hermione, I'm so happy to hear that you'll be coming to stay with Lavender, Pavarti and I. It'll give us a chance to get to know each other better. I'm already here if you couldn't tell yet and Lavender has an absolutely fabulous house. See you Friday afternoon. Ginny  
  
Hermione smiled to herself as she got dressed. She threw on a pair of faded blue jean shorts and her BBMak t-shirt. Hermione practically skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen to grab herself some breakfast and Violet a treat. Violet fluttered out the window after receiving her treat. After finishing her breakfast Hermione decided she would finish her homework today so she would be free to go off for the weekend.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The week couldn't have passed fast enough for Hermione. The four girls corresponded via Violet and on Friday morning she arrived with a note plus a small pouch of floo powder. On the kitchen table from her mother telling her to have fun and be safe. At exactly 11:30 a.m. Hermione was on her way to Lavender's house. 


	2. Catching Up

Notes: Beta Reader's Rock my world.bloody hell give me back my disk.It's MY STORY! Damn beta reader.*beta reader is secretly typing unbeknownst to author..hehehehe*  
  
Disclaimer: ROWLINGS WINS! But I want to own them.*tear* *coughWHYWHYcough* *mumblesitsnotbloodyfairmumbles*  
  
Rating: PG But I wanted it to be R.but the Virgin Mary won't write those!  
  
All three girls greeted Hermione as she stepped out of the fireplace and onto the hardwood floor. The room was painted in a pale green. Antiques were placed strategically around the room giving it a feel of comfort and warmth. Lavender lead them all into the kitchen. Hermione looked around in awe as she sat at the small oak dining table. The floor was a dark green that matched the marble counter tops and the wallpaper. An island sat in the middle of the kitchen and a bay window by the sink over looked the vast gardens. Lavender prepared the girls and a snack and they all sat down for a day full of chatting. Just as the conversation was about to begin Hedwig flew in the window.  
  
" It's Hedwig. Is Harry all right?" Hermione asked as she landed in front of her. She hooted at Hermione and she smiled. " I'll read the letter, don't worry. Would you like a treat?" Hedwig this time hooted three times in what seemed to be an angry manner. " All right." Hermione untied the letter and began to read it.  
  
Dear Hermione, Ron told me that you were going to Lavender's house for the weekend with Ginny and Pavarti. I hope you four have fun. I wrote to you to make sure everything is fine. Don't worry everything is okay here. Well, except for the Dursley's, but what can I say. Don't worry so much this summer about homework and things. Try to relax and have fun. Also I was wondering if you could watch Hedwig because the Dursley's want me to lock him up and I couldn't do it again. If you can't that's okay. There's no reason to write back if you're going to keep him. Well I've go to run. Uncle Vernon is calling. Sincerely, Harry  
  
" I'll watch you Hedwig. No problem at all. Now would you like a treat?" He hooted once and then flew to perch on the window. Hermione refolded the letter and returned her attention back to the girls. They stared at her and she began to feel uncomfortable. " Is something wrong?" she asked. Ginny was the first to get her wits about her.  
  
" Hermione you. you just talked to an owl. How did you do that?" Ginny asked stumbling over her words. Never in her life had she seen a human talk to animal. Sure sometimes pets obeyed, but the never answered you or you never understood when they did.  
  
" You've got to swear to keep it a secret. It's really important. Not even Ron and Harry know." The girls looked shocked to hear this. The trio told each other everything. What could Hermione possibly be hiding?  
  
" Well what is it Hermione?" Pavarti insisted.  
  
" Do any of you know what a Mistress is?" she asked looking around to make sure no one was listening in.  
  
" Sure. Everyone in the Wizarding World knows what a Mistress is. We should be learning about Mistress's this year in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, and even Potions." Lavender answered her.  
  
" Isn't a Mistress a direct descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw?" Ginny asked.  
  
" Also she's supposed to be the most powerful witch. She does magic without a wand and receives all her powers by the time she's sixteen. Supposedly Rowena Ravenclaw left a diary behind telling of these powers, but no one has ever found it. Not even Dumbledore knows where it is." Pavarti added to everyone else's tidbit.  
  
" Correct. She also is the base of all nature. Otherwise called the Daughter of Nature. Which means she can communicate with animals." It didn't take them very long to figure out what Hermione was hinting at.  
  
" But, no offense or anything, but you're a muggle born." Pavarti said astonished.  
  
" Actually I was adopted by the Granger's when my parents died. I've heard so many stories about how they died I don't know which one is true and Dumbledore hasn't confirmed any of the tales yet. I think he wants me to find out in my own way, in my own time."  
  
" Tell us about it Hermione, please." Ginny insisted. Lavender and Pavarti nodded in agreement.  
  
" Are you sure? I mean."  
  
" Hermione we're supposed to be learning about each other. What better way to start than with each other's stories? You go first and we'll each follow." Lavender told her reassuringly.  
  
" Everyone has a different story about how my parents were killed as I told you before. I was sent to a wizarding orphanage and my last name was changed. A week before I was adopted they sent me to the country and I stayed with an old couple. It was winter so the old man was getting firewood and he took me along. I sat on his lap and he even let me steer the tractor. We brought the firewood back and made a fire. The old woman gave me a bath and put me in my nightclothes. Then we went to sit down by the fire and she read me a story from a dark, velvet green book. But I fell asleep and I never heard the rest of the story.  
  
A lady from the orphanage came to pick me up and take me to my new home. I remember that as I was handed over the smoke was rising out of the chimney. The lady told them thank you for coming down and she put me in the car seat. I turned around to wave good-bye as we drove off but everything was gone. The house, the couple, the shed, the woodpile, everything. Everything, but the smoke. I was three then and I was taken to a foster home. When I was five they brought me back to the country. It was just the same as it had been two years ago. Only this time there was another girl there as well. I found out that the old couple was my grandparents and the little girl was my cousin. She was so smart even though she was only five. She knew everything about everything. Her name was Mystic and she was the most beautiful child. Mystic told me how when she was eight she would become the Keeper of the Stars. She also told me that when I was nine I would begin to get my powers.  
  
I asked how she would be ready to handle keeping track of all the stars in the Universe. 'It's not that hard.' she told me. 'My mum's all ready let me try it once. Besides it's everyone's destiny I'm in charge of. Not just the stars.' I was totally shocked at this, but she wouldn't tell me anymore. Mystic said she wasn't aloud to tell anyone anything about his or her destiny. The only thing she would tell me was ' Always remember nothing is exciting if you know what the outcome is going to be. In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: It goes on. Everything is the product of one universal creative effort. There is nothing dead in Nature. Everything is organic and living, and therefore the whole world appears to be a living organism. The old believe everything; the middle-aged suspect everything; the young know everything. The forest is magnificent, yet it contains no perfect trees.' I had no clue what she was talking about, but slowly it is beginning to dawn on me. At least I hope so.  
  
I moved in with the Granger's when I was seven. At the age of nine I was brought to Hogwarts so Dumbledore could monitor my powers. I'm surprised your brothers don't remember me. I think it was Fred and George's first year. It was the second night and we were all eating dinner. I sneezed and everyone gasped. I looked up and Professor Snape wasn't there anymore. I sneezed again and he was back."  
  
" Professor Snape!" Ginny interrupted with a giggle and they all had a good laugh.  
  
" Well, Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall were so pleased. Dumbledore immediately took me to his office and questioned me on what happened. In the middle of my story I sneezed again, but this time I disappeared and reappeared. I just remember how proud and excited he was. He told me to try and Orb to the Great Hall. I had no earthly idea what he was talking about. I just thought of the Great Hall and wished I was there and I was, then I orbed back to his office. ' Wait here for ten minutes and then orb back to the Great hall again.' He told me and then left the office. I did as I was told and then orbed down again. Only this time I disappeared and reappeared in a shower of gold and blue crescent moons. McGonagall was so happy she actually smiled."  
  
" McGonagall? Smile? Uhuh." Pavarti said disbelievingly. Hermione just shook her head.  
  
" Yep. She smiled. I only stayed for another week to perfect everything and then when I was eleven I received my Hogwarts letter and that is basically my story. Now, it's. Ginny's turn." Hermione said picking out Ginny and turning to the side to face her. Ginny smiled nervously at them all.  
  
" Where's that not much to tell." 


End file.
